


It's Supposed to Rain Tonight

by DarkMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMad/pseuds/DarkMad
Summary: Did you know?It's supposed to rain tonight.





	It's Supposed to Rain Tonight

“It’s going to rain tonight.”

 

What did that mean? That was the question everyone was asking today as a certain Ryan Haywood, known for being mostly serious and, quite frankly, a bit unnerving, wore a pleasant smile as he walked through the hallway between classes. The college was small, accepting only a certain caliber of students, so everyone basically knew everyone. Needless to say, word got around fast.

Ryan walked into his first class of the day and took his seat near the front with a smile. This immediately alerted his friend, Geoff, who sat right next to him, closer to the wall and farther away from the teacher’s desk. 

“Uhh hey buddy, what’s up?” He greeted, curiosity flowing through his words. Geoff was one of Ryan’s closest friends, as they went to the same high-school, so seeing Ryan smile without some sort of mischief being behind it was off-putting. 

“Did you know that it’s supposed to rain tonight?” Ryan spoke, the corners of his mouth twitching even higher. There was a sparkle in his eye, a content and excited expression mixed on his face. He seemed to be glowing.

“Oh, really?” Geoff said, now even more confused. “I mean, that’s great and all, but what’s that got to do with you?” Ryan didn’t seem like the type of person to obsess over the weather like some people do, and he definitely wasn’t a farmer, so the correlation of rain and happiness just didn’t make sense to Geoff.

“Oh nothing,” Ryan responded, turning around to face the teacher as they cleared their throat. He could feel Geoff’s gaze on the back of his head but he didn’t care, he was in too good of a mood to be bothered by his nosy friends today.

 

The day continued on and he was repeatedly questioned. Jeremy was the next to ask, and he caught Ryan as he walked next to his locker between classes. 

“Hey, what’s up with you, man?” He questioned, slapping a hand on Ryan’s shoulder (with a bit of difficulty, given the heights). “I hear you’ve been smiling like an idiot all day. You finally get laid?”  
Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged off Jeremy’s hand. “No, nothing like that.” He placed his biology textbook in his locker, pulling out another massive textbook and then shutting the door. “Just have something to look forward to, is all.” He closed his lock and turned to walk away.

“What is it, then?!” Jeremy hollered as Ryan continued walking.

Ryan turned around, continuing to walk backwards, and shouted, “It’s supposed to rain tonight!”

 

More questions, same vague answer. Ryan was happy to finally get back to his dorm after a long day of classes. It seemed like the afternoon went on forever - why is that always the case when there’s something to look forward to? Whatever, it’s over now. He hung up his bag on a hook near the door, slipped off his shoes, and walked towards his desk.

“Hey, Ryan!” Michael, his roommate, greeted from his bed on his respective side of the room. He was laying down with his laptop leaning against his knees, his earbuds tangled near the middle and then connecting to his left ear. The right ear was free and the earbud was currently in his hand, as he most likely removed it when he saw Ryan arrive.

“Hey, Michael,” He greeted, softer but matching Michael’s enthusiasm. “How was your day off?”

“Oh my GOD, it was great. I haven’t done shit today but eat, sleep, and watch videos. I’m living life to the fullest!” He sighed contently, shutting his laptop and setting it aside. “How were classes for you?” He kicked off the blanket he was under and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and heading to the fridge.

“It was fine, I mean, as fine as it could be. Today seemed especially long, though.” He sighed, not so contently, as he placed his laptop back on his desk to charge. Afterwards, he went and plopped down on his own bed, not even bothering to get underneath the blankets.

“Well, that’s college for you. Honestly, I thought that after high-school we’d finally be free to actually live, but nope. We are prisoners of the educational system, forever and always!” He joked dramatically, placing a hand on his head. Ryan laughed at his antics, turning his head towards the window.

“Oh, wow. It looks like it’s about to rain.” He nodded towards the window, where dark gray clouds could be seen outside.

This caught Michael’s attention immediately. “Really?!” He gasped, nearly running to the window. After seeing the view for himself, he grabbed the edge of the window and hoisted it up, letting the cool air filter into the room. He hurried to his desk and grabbed his rolling chair, moving it to be next to the window. He then grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself in it, assuming position in the chair. 

He looked contently outside the window, huddled close to himself within the blanket. His usually loud personality was turned down, peace radiating from his whole being. There was a small smile playing on his lips, his freckles seemingly glowing from the exposure of the outside air, his eyes hypnotized. Michael absolutely loved the rain, but maybe not as much as Ryan.

Ryan couldn’t stop looking at Michael. He almost felt bad for viewing what seemed like such a personal moment, but Michael looked so serene that it was impossible to tear his eyes away. He got up and walked over to the window, an excuse to stand closer to his friend. In no time the rain was pouring harshly, light thunder accompanying it. After a few minutes of simply watching the rain fall, Michael turned to Ryan with a bright smile. “The rain is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Ryan returned the smile, cheeks dusting with color after Michael turned back to the window. “It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you have a lovely day <3


End file.
